


Flirting is Hard [podfic]

by yeswayappianway



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Flirting, Magic and Science, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: A podfic of Flirting is Hard, by HSavinien for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. Author's original summary:Daja's got a new metal plant project and a distracting new acquaintance who wants to be friends.
Relationships: Daja Kisubo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Flirting is Hard [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flirting is Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711815) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



> thanks very much to HSavinien for having blanket podfic permission (and apologies if i mispronounced your username!), and to the ALPA mods
> 
> metal tree image in cover art edited from [photo by tim deegan on Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/timdeegan/7052631173/in/photolist-pLvHDK-faZQdv-bKdzxc-2ftiG1w-pDsA5E-99dqwN-cpNrzU-3dnJFG-Y8iXXk-JAUhHH-inWauA-vqQthf-29uuPiu-281jydb-LdxFn4-dFa6T7-noCv9J-JmqmsP-98y2u6-aZYanc-M7vqa-iKuSzR-ZEzyUb-XXXWVW-29JCgWC-28RJwiD-22iJfbb-KU5Sub-4HRrRQ-CdkeMw-BtmZ1z-27Y5owY-2fBQgUK-AbePnx-TpC3bd-27USYcu-Rg2CF2-27YdAbo-2ecfj83-YaoKuj-5PtkWk-Lkj2H-iKtAsz-2bfQta2-29vQiqh-2961EcZ-2e34qyq-e2zt18-8KU9Jk-YsdJod), and planter+grass image in cover art from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/photos/garden-plant-pots-herbs-terracotta-3451740/)

Flirting is Hard - 8:10 - 8.1 MB - [archive.org mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://archive.org/details/flirting-is-hard)

**Author's Note:**

> please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and i'll do what i can to help. i'm also still learning my way around the technical side of audio, so if you have any advice or suggestions regarding ways i could improve future podfics with regards to recording or editing, i'm all ears!


End file.
